Resurfaced
by Fellow-Sparrow
Summary: Kidnapped as an infant right under his powerful fathers nose, Percy grows up not knowing who he really is and lives miles away inland. The couple who he was given to treat him like a normal boy, unaware of his true identity. Years later Percy's powers start to awaken & mystical creatures come after him. War is coming and Percy is the winning piece. But whose side will he choose? AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **Missing in the Night**

* * *

The nights of a new moon were always the darkest and most formidable to sailors. It was when deckhands kept close to the middle to stay grounded and captains held fast to their helm. Waves were less predictable and tides clashed against currents flowing in dissimilar directions.

The odd bounding waves and swift currents weren't the true hindrance for sailors though. What truly made the men keep silent and hold their tongues during such nights was the absence of the distinctive line that separated the sky from sea. Without it their world seemed to blur into a somber oblivion, leaving sailors with the eerie feeling of how small and isolated they actually were.

It was the faint twinkle of the stars from far away heavens that lead ships home to safe passage. It was all they had against the blackness that followed the lack of the usual illumining moon. But sometimes even the best stargazers were no match to guiding ships home if the Gods forbade it.

And unfortunately on one particular night, a certain God had.

Sailors near the eastern seaboard gulped back their fright when enormous, dark clouds submerged the skies from their vision during the dead of night. All hands were called to deck when the waves intensified in height and strength, showing the boats whose domain they truly were in.

Even the most experienced of deckhands and captains succumbed before the oceans sudden wrath, a storm that brewed seemingly out of nowhere.

Prayers to a particular God went unheard or ignored as ship after ship lost their fight to the waves and winds that tore them apart. Terrified men sunk along with their cargo and ships because of the fear of letting go and being lost into the rage of the storm.

Men dead and a vessel slowly being submerged into the depths, one weary captain blinked past the icy shower of rain and out onto the horizon of colossal waves. Underneath the spine jerking bursts of thunder and howls of the wind colliding with the sea, the old captain heard and felt something even direr.

He could've been delusion because of how close he was to death, but the aged captain knew what he heard. Somewhere far, far away he heard the distinct sound of a grieving and enraged father. His cries of sorrow and rage echoed across the skies as his emotions rippled through the ceaseless brutal waves.

It was then that it all clicked to the old man.

A father was is dismay over the loss of their dear child; a feeling the old captain was all too familiar with.

With his final breaths the man silently prayed that the father would find peace with his loss because there was no greater pain than losing a child.

May all those still at sea be given compassion during this dreadful time.

The child of Poseidon has been lost.

.

.

.

Or stolen.


	2. 16 Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

* * *

 **Chapter I:**

 **Sixteen Years After the Storm**

* * *

Clara stood in the shadows on the ranch porch watching her nephew pet and feed the horses through the fence near the pasture. His brilliant blue eyes would follow each movement of the animals' large heads like he understood each of their individual gestures. His eyes were always the brightest when in their presence. His bond with those horses was like nothing Clara had ever witnessed between man and animal.

It was almost like an inhuman connection they shared.

She smiled in her spot when one of the horses reached its long neck out to chew at her nephew's hair. The boy laughed and playfully swatted the horse to retreat before it let out a snort and shook its head.

The horses that her husband and she owned on their ranch had always favored their nephew. It didn't matter that they raised, bathed, and fed them all these years; it was still their nephew that really held the animals' trust. A relationship that farmers usually spent years trying to gain and accomplish with their own livestock. The boy was indeed gifted.

She started from her thoughts when her nephew caught her gaze and smiled clumsily like she'd caught him in the act. She always thought it adorable when he would get embarrassed being spotted with the horses, especially when he was caught speaking with them.

With the bond they shared it wouldn't surprise her if the large animals actually did understand him. Wouldn't that be something?

"Now that the horses are fed," she uncrossed her arms from around her waist and held them out for the approaching boy. He grinned up at her and took hold of them. "How about you go on inside and get something to eat as well? Your uncle might need some help in the kitchen."

"I'm not that hungry." He confessed and Clara raised a pale brow as she studied him.

"Sharing apples with the horses again?"

The guilty expression on his handsome face said it all. He certainly had the appetite of a growing boy that was for sure. She was certain that once he sat down at the table and took in an eye full of the food then he'd be loading it onto his empty plate.

Clara moved back to take in her nephew's appearance from under the rays of the sun. He must've known what she was doing because he rolled his eyes at her lingering gaze.

His dark, rich colored hair reflected the sun and shimmered in spots that were lightly laced with sweat. Years of living under the intense Colorado sun didn't seem to affect his skin tone all that much since he was still fair skinned. His cheeks were red from the heat along with his neck and nose. The price he would have to pay for not listening to them and wearing a hat.

As striking as his features were, it was really his sapphire colored eyes that drew the most attention. No crystal lake or clear day could compare to the radiance of them. They were a sight to behold and had many other people envious of them. Clara had often wondered if they were a trait he revived from his mother or father.

Either way she was positive he would've made his birth parents proud. Together they made a fine young boy.

"My handsome little, Percy." She couldn't help but to smile down at him as he blushed. So easily flustered the boy was.

"Come on, Aunt Clara," He protested and tried to pull his hands free from hers. "You said you'd stop doing that."

She let go of one of his hands but continued to hold the other as she pulled him to her side. She folded her arm under his as they ascended back up the porch steps and into the cool refuge of shade.

"With the rate you're growing I can't help but to stare. I'm afraid that if I blink I'll miss it and you'll be all grown up and moving on out." She paused and turned to look down at her nephew. He gave a small grin in return.

"It'll be lonely here with just your Uncle Alan and I. The day we received you and the memories that followed are the most cherished things we have in our lives. I wouldn't replace them for the world."

Percy breathed in slowly as he turned his stare elsewhere. Being under his lovingly aunts tender gaze and hearing her says such things always struck a cord in him. He owed these people everything. They took him in when he had been abandoned as an infant and practically raised them as their own son.

It didn't matter what other people might say. They were his family and he would give them his everything in return for what they gave him. They were all that each other had.

"I'm not going anywhere just yet, Aunt Clara." He gave her a reassuring grin and squeezed her hand gently. "I'm only sixteen and still have a few years left at high school and some after. I'm in no rush to get out of here and leave you and Uncle Alan behind."

It was true when he told her about hanging around a few years after he graduated from high school. His aunt and uncle were older than most of his friends parents and years of working on the farm only added to their maturing. With his uncle already spotting a full head of grey hair and strands that were gradually increasing in his aunts, he seriously wondered how much longer the two could put up with all the farm labor.

If something happened to one of them and he wasn't around to do it for them or give a hand, then he would never forgive himself. These people took care of him when they didn't have to and he was planning on paying it all back to them with his care.

"Oh, Percy." They stopped walking again and Percy knew what his aunt was about to say. They never quite agreed on things he planned for his future often.

"I'm not telling you to rush with it all. You're still so young and need to be appreciating what you have around you instead of worrying about what may or may not happen in the future."

"But Aunt Clara-"

"I know what you're thinking and I want you to let it go. These thoughts will only distract you from your true focus. I know your uncle and I aren't as young as we used to be," she gave a thin amused smile. "but we're going to be just fine. Don't let your worrying about us keep you back. You are capable of so much, Percy, and sitting around this ranch isn't going to help you realize that."

Percy held his aunts stare for a long while before sighing and nodding his head. It wouldn't be smart to try and protest her words any further. She seemed so confident about everything and Percy couldn't help but want to follow her lead and have the same outlook on life.

His aunt had always been such a strong and wise woman that age didn't seem to hinder. He always admired and listened to her growing up because in the end she'd always seem to have the encouraging words that would push him forward.

"Now lets go get something to eat if your greedy uncle hasn't already eaten everything without us."

Percy laughed at the statement and let his aunt pull him through the doorway and into their small yet cozy ranch styled home. He could already pick up on the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen as they stalked further in. Even though he'd eaten a few apples earlier when outside, his stomach rumbled regardless and Percy swore he heard his aunt chuckle softly at the noise.

When they entered the kitchen they were greeted with the sight of a lean man with a head of brushed back grey hair hovering over the stove while humming softly to himself. When he felt the presence of others he turned and Percy saw that his uncle had dawned his wife's bright pink cooking apron and matching mittens.

His uncle immediately halted in his tune and stared wide eyed at the two that stood speechless in the doorway. He took a long swallow before gripping the spatula in one hand and directing it at Percy and his aunt.

"Not a single word from either of you two or else I get all this food to myself."

 **~0.o.0~**

The constant sound of the glass saltshaker being picked up and placed back down again was enough to cause Aunt Clara and Uncle Alan to pause in their dinning and stare at their nephew in bewilderment. The woman glanced from the boy to her husband who gave a small shrug in response to her unspoken concern.

Her grey eyes turned back to her nephew who seemed completely oblivious to his actions and carried on with distracting routine. She slowly set her fork down and reached for her napkin to clean the corners of her mouth off before speaking.

"Percy, dear." She called to him softly and smiled kindly when his eyes finally accessed hers. He didn't look the least bit aware of what he'd been doing.

"Is there something wrong with your food? Your uncle and I can start on something else if that's the problem."

Percy paused in what he was doing and glanced back and forth between his two caretakers. "Nah, the food taste fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well," she started off slowly, not quite sure how to state the obvious. "You seem to be taking full advantage of that saltshaker there. I swear there was half more before we all sat down to eat."

Percy looked a bit blank for a moment before he really took in her words and the expression she bared while speaking them. He looked down at the little jar of salt and saw that his aunt was in fact right about it missing half of its contents compared to when they first started.

There was no way he dumped almost half a jar of salt in his mashed potatoes. That would just be disgusting and he was pretty positive not the healthiest thing either.

The funny thing about it all was that his food didn't even _taste_ that salty after every spoon full. It tasted the same after each shake and bite. Maybe the salt was just an off brand of some kind and wasn't the real deal. There was no way he wouldn't have been able to not taste the salt with the amount that he poured on.

Percy looked back into his bowl and saw how the light from over their small table reflected off the tiny little grains in his food. It didn't look too appetizing and he was sure his aunt and uncle had seen it and thought the same.

"I swear it doesn't taste as bad as it looks." He insisted and his uncle grunted in disbelief before digging back in to his own food. His aunt gave an unsure smile like she just couldn't believe him. He had a feeling that neither of them would be up for trying it for themselves.

"Maybe it's the brand of salt?" He tried as another excuse.

"The grains do seem a little fine…" She considered for a moment while in thought before turning to her husband. "How about we buy that type with the larger chunks?"

"Sea salt?" Uncle Alan mumbled over a spoon full of green beans.

Aunt Clara's face seemed to light up at that. "That's the one. We can start using that kind for a while and see how we get used to it. How about that, Percy?"

He just shrugged. "Suppose it won't hurt to give it a try."

"I'll pick it up tomorrow when I go into town then." She picked up her fork to resume eating again before pausing and turning back to Percy. "Would you like to come along? I know your uncle won't be up for it." She shot him a glance.

"Someone's gotta watch the farm."

"Can't come up with another excuse?"

"Not on such short notice." He chuckled softly as she grinned with a knowing amused look.

"So how about it?" She directed her attention back to her nephew.

"Sorry Aunt Clara, but I'm actually going out with some friends tomorrow morning. Not too sure what time I'll be back if you planned on going out later. Maybe I can be a little late though and meet up with the guys-"

"Cancel with them just to hang out with your old aunt?" She laughed and patted him on the hand during her amusement. "Go out and have your fun, Percy. Just don't get into any trouble and be home at a reasonable hour. I'll need you to help me put the groceries away because your uncle will disappear until the job is done."

Percy smiled over at his uncle who gave him a wink in return.

 **~0.o.0~**

After helping his aunt and uncle clear off the table and clean the dishes from dinner, Percy retreated back to his room to relax before retiring for the night. His uncle had offered for him to hang around and watch some television but Percy kindly rejected because he was just too exhausted. He probably would've passed out on the sofa and remained there for the night.

That reminded him of all the times when his uncle would carry him upstairs when he was much younger. When he got too old and heavy to carry then his aunt started placing pillows under his head and thrown a blanket over him. They may not have been his true birth parents but Percy knew they were the next best thing if not better.

After changing into something more comfortable to wear for bed, Percy walked over to his desk on the side of his room where his fish bowl was placed. He gave a small grin when his pet goldfish practically swam laps around the small container once it got sight of him. The little guy knew it was feeding time.

He dropped four tiny pellets into the water and watched his pet zip along the surface and swallow them up in quick swipes. After it was done it turned its attention back to its owners and continued its impatient swimming pattern.

"I'm sorry lil' guy, but that's all you get for tonight. You're gunna have to wait until next time." He sighed as he traced his finger along the side of the glass, though found it amusing when his fish trailed after his finger eagerly.

Percy walked away from his frenzied little pet and threw himself onto his back on his bed. The digital clock on his bedside table told him that it was only a quarter past eight but Percy swore it felt later. The aches in his limbs from running around doing chores on the ranch always took a toll oh him, especially when the sun was constantly beaming down on him.

He enjoyed being out in the sun but only to an extent. Being out too long made him incredibly parched and physically drained him. He remembered blacking out several times as a kid due to dehydration. His caretakers always made him carry around bottles of water after that and insisted him to not overstrain himself like he'd been doing it on purpose.

Percy drew from his daze when he felt his phone vibrate hectically from within his sweatpants pocket. He didn't even have to glance at the screen to know who had texted him.

He tapped the screen and brought it up to his head, folding his free arm behind his head.

"Hey, Marco. What's up?" He stifled a yawn.

" _Yawning and it ain't even nine o'clock yet. What you've been up to?"_ His best friend scolded him over the phone. _"And you better not say farm work."_

Percy rolled his eyes even though he knew the other couldn't see it. "Yeah, because it's not like I live on one or anything." He said sarcastically and heard his friend laugh. "but I should be fine tomorrow if I get a good nights rest."

" _Good because tomorrow we have a long-ass hike ahead of us and you better be up for it. I already called Ben and the dude said he's game."_

It didn't surprise Percy that his other friend Ben would be up for a long hike. The guy would be up for anything if it meant getting out of the house and away from his six sisters. Poor fellow was the only guy in the family without them having a dad. What did make Percy curious was where this long hike was taking place.

"Where're we going again? I thought we were just hanging out at the mall and getting lunch?" It didn't bother him that much that there was a change of plans. Hanging out at the mall and watching his best friend try to pick up girls can only be so amusing the first few times.

" _Did I not text you? Anyway we're hiking up to the quarry and spending the afternoon there with some ladies."_ Marco said deviously.

Percy didn't hear anything past the mention of them going to the quarry. He gripped his phone a little tighter and swallowed at the thought of being around all that water. His friend seemed to catch on to his lingering silence and spoke back up.

" _Calm down, dude. You don't have to go swimming if ya don't want. Nobody is gunna force you so chill out. We're just gunna be messing around and having maybe a few beers that I might snag from my dad. Got it?"_

Percy let out a long breath at that and hummed in acknowledgment. He could do that. Just throwing a ball around with some friends and hanging out with possibly a few girls. Harmless enough.

" _So you down?"_

"Yeah," Percy sighed again and relaxed back into his bed. "I'm down."

When they finally hung up after going over supplies and a time they were set to leave, Percy found that he was still restless from what Macro had said. They'd been to the quarry many times but for some reason Percy got this feeling in his gut that it'd be better to just stay behind.

After playing nervously with his phone in his hand for several more minutes he decided that he better just sleep on it and give his friends an answer that next day. He pulled the cover over himself and stared up at his ceiling with his mind still busy with unrealistic thoughts.

In the corner of his room he could hear the water spluttering around and he imagined that his fish was swimming laps again for it to make so much noise. Hopefully there wouldn't be too much water on his desk the following morning.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Fun Fact:** Poseidon is also known as the God of Horses according to some beliefs..


	3. Final Average Routine

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

* * *

 **Chapter II:**

 **Final Average Routines**

* * *

"Yeah, little maintenance alright." Percy muttered as he continued his clean up job of water that had half soaked and stained the wood finish of his desk. Apparently over the course of the night his fish had decided to go _Cirque du Soleil_ and splash water everywhere that was _not_ water resistant.

Faded, puddle shaped stains littered the perimeter of the fish bowl as a forever reminder that fish could cause just as much damage of any other pet. Sure, it wasn't as bad as having chewed up sneakers or unseemly colored splotches on furniture that would smell when you got too close, but Percy would still have to explain the crimes of his pet to his guardians.

Percy tossed the dirty shirt he'd been using to clean up the mess back into the dirty clothes hamper and really hoped his aunt wouldn't question why it smelt like fish water. Despite living on a ranch with animals that gave off all kinds of peculiar aromas, his aunt still had a sharp sense of smell _._

" _Sharper than the nose of the purest blood hound"_ , insisted his uncle before he'd crack jokes about her volunteering with the local police crew and giving the dogs a run for their money. The jokes only progressed when she would somehow manage to hear their low chattering from a room over and scold them both.

After refilling the bowl about the fraction of the water that had been splashed out, Percy dropped a few fish pellets in there for the little guy before snatching his phone and striding out his room and down the stairs. He'd just finished tying the last knot of his shoe on the bottom step when his aunt rounded the corner.

"Someone's up early on a Saturday. You almost even beat the rooster."

Percy barely managed a laugh for his aunt's sake since the rooster, or as Percy secretly calls it ' _KFC from Hell'_ , has taken a liking to strutting up to his window and _cock-a-doodle-dooin_ g every morning. Weekends Included for no extra charge!

"The guys and I were thinking about getting an early start this morning." He explained and stood up properly and wiped at the back of his navy shorts.

Clara made an understanding face at that. "Ah, to beat the heat I take it. Smart boys. I hear it's going to be a scorcher today," she turned to look undesirably out the front window. "Dry and not a lick of cloud cover all day."

When she turned back Percy noted the gravity and concern in her grey eyes. "I strongly recommend that you and your friends bring water bottles and stay plenty hydrated, specially you Percy. You know how you fair in such temperatures."

Percy scanned over the land outside the window and tried not to think just how hot it was out there and that it was only going to worsen over the day. If it weren't for the fact that he and the guys would be safe from the sun under the trees at the quarry, then Percy might have actually considered bringing an umbrella to protect himself with. He wouldn't seriously though because Marco and Ben would get a kick out of it and be throwing jokes at him all day.

"You don't have to worry about us, Aunt Clara. We'll be fine with where we're going." Percy responded and followed his aunt down the hall and into the kitchen. He paused momentarily when he aroma of the delicious smelling breakfast she'd been cooking hit him.

Aunt Clara smiled when she noticed this and motioned for him to take at seat at the table. She went back to the stove and started scooping food onto the plate she already had out for him.

"And just where is that preciously?" She continued their conversation. "I don't recall you mentioning the details last night during dinner." At the thought of that she grabbed the saltshaker that was next to the stove and placed it down in front of her nephew next to his plate. She hid a grin when he reached for the small condiment first and started shaking it over his food.

Percy swallowed his first large scoop of eggs before responding. "The quarry." He didn't have to be looking at her to know the look she was giving him at that moment. "It was Marco's idea to go. He has this whole thing planned out and promised that I don't have to go swimming if I don't want, which I don't."

Clara was slowly stirring the grits as she listened, occasionally glancing at her nephews face as he spoke for some type of reaction. He was speaking quickly, which meant he was clearly uncomfortable about something and was skipping over it.

"He even said that some girls might be there." He shook his head and took a long sip of milk. "Don't know whether to believe that part yet. Guess we'll find that out when we get there though."

"Percy?"

"For all I know, he could've been referring to Ben's five sisters. They're real pretty and all, just don't know how that'll make Ben feel. I couldn't imagine having five other girls around the house." Percy smiled then. "Did you know that sometimes Ben comes to school smelling like perfume? It's practically absorbed into his skin and he can't get rid of it. Marco says that-"

Percy paused in his recollection when his aunt grabbed his plate and lifted it from the table. He stared at the empty spot in front of him and lowered his hand with his fork that had been ready to pluck up some more eggs.

"I swear you enjoy listening to yourself sing more than the rooster." Clara stated before setting the half eaten plate back down. Percy just blankly stared up at her, barely noticing that he'd been given back his food.

"Now listen, if you don't want to go then it's ok to tell Marco the truth. I'm sure he'll understand the reason and won't hold it against you." By the look he was still giving her Clara sighed and sat down in the chair next to him.

"You were rambling again, Percy." She smiled thoughtfully when he hurriedly shifted his eyes elsewhere. She'd been right. Something was bothering him. "What's on your mind that you're avoiding, dear? Your trip to the quarry perhaps?"

Percy picked up his fork again and started slowly twirling it around with his fingers. In truth he had many things on his mind. His trip to the quarry, his barely passing grades in school, his aunt and uncle, theirs along with his own future. There was always something worrying him that the question his aunt asked was almost laughable.

He looked into his aunt's kind eyes and bit his tongue from saying how he really felt. In the pit of his stomach he felt a sense of uneasiness. It seemed to be growing the closer he was to following through with his plans for the day. To explain it simply, he had a _really_ bad feeling about the trip. If he told his aunt she surly would insist he followed his gut and remained home. Always the superstitious one she was.

"It's the quarry. I'm just nervous is all." He explained half truthfully. His aunt didn't seem to notice or thought his lack of explanation was just his discomfort about the subject.

Clara set a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. Her smile made Percy feel just a tad guilty, like he was abusing her kindheartedness.

"You have nothing to worry about, sweetie. You know Marco and Ben won't make you do anything that you're not comfortable with."

"Yeah, I know they won't. They're good guys." He smiled in return as she gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before she stood back up and moved towards the stove.

Percy finished off the rest of his breakfast in silence before taking his plate over to the sink to rinse it off. His aunt gave him the eye when he tried leaving it in there. He quickly responded by placing his plate instead into the dishwater and caught the pleased look on her face just before he left the room.

It was nearing nine o'clock when he was finishing getting ready when he heard the loud rumble of his friend's engine pulling up from out front. He drew the curtains aside and spotted Marco's car parked a little too closely to their front porch. Marco was a new driver but sometimes the things he did were just ridiculous.

Percy ignored his phone because he knew it was one of his friends calling and ran into the kitchen to grab a few bottles of water and stuffed them into his bag that he slung over his shoulder. His aunt caught his elbow just when he was about to run back to the front door.

"Remember to not do anything you're uncomfortable with. Don't be afraid to stand up for yourself."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll be fine." he tried to pull away but she held fast.

"And I know I shouldn't have to be telling you this but please be safe. I expect you home at a reasonable hour, preferably before sunset. Someone has to help me put away all the groceries." She winked then pulled Percy in for a quick hug. "See you tonight, hun."

Percy returned the hug and tried not to run as soon as his aunt let him go. Instead he did a quick walk to the door and gave her a final goodbye call over the shoulder before shutting the door behind him.

He took a few steps before looking up and noticing that his Uncle Alan was inspecting his friends parking job with a sour expression. Percy smiled and imagined his guilty friend also nervously watching the inspection from inside the car.

Percy jogged down the remaining steps and winced once the intense sun hit his face. He snapped his eyes shut and waited for them to adjust once he braved to open them again. He stopped at his uncle's side and squinted at the awkwardly parked dark green jeep in front of them.

"How long did ya say Marco had his license?" His uncle asked and Percy responded without thinking better of it.

"Almost a month now."

Alan turned to his nephew with an unimpressed look, his ashen moustache almost completely covering the frown on his lips. "I'm not too sure about that friend of yours. I think I'd feel safer with you all walking."

The thought of having to walk over forty miles in this heat made Percy already start to feel the sweat pooling just under his bangs on his forehead. The one down side of having black hair was that it attracted way too much heat. He swore he burned his fingers once when he stroked them through his strands when he was out in the fields with the horses.

If the top of his head were to combust into flames he honestly wouldn't be surprised. He just hoped someone would have a fire extinguisher on hand if or when that happened.

"He passed the drivers exam, didn't he? He's good enough in the eyes of the state." Percy suggested causally and heard his uncle grunt.

"But he has yet to pass mine..."

Percy questionably looked up at him but his uncle waved him off before he could respond.

"Get a move on before I change my mind. I'm almost inclined to letting you take the horses but I have a feeling your friend would even manage to steer a thing with a mind of its own off a cliff."

Percy gave a mixture of a laugh and surprised sputter at that before his uncle nudged him in the back to keep moving. He got to the side door of his friends jeep when he heard his uncle call him from behind.

"One more thing," Alan uncrossed his arms and readjusted the cowboy styled hat atop his head. "Tell your friend his head lights are on in the middle of the damn day." With that his uncle shook his head and turned to make way for the stables.

When Percy finally opened the car door and slid into the back seat he immediately picked up on the fearful atmosphere in the little space. The driver of the car, Marco, had his fingers wrapped around the steering wheel in a white knuckled grasp. His other best friend, Ben, clutched the sides of his seat and seemed to be holding his breath.

He was about to question what had happened until he spotted the cracked window. It was then that Percy realized that his friends had heard everything that his uncle had said (and possibly more before he arrived) and were too nervous or embarrassed about it to even respond.

 **~0.o.0~**

Almost an hour later and miles away from the nearest convenience store or gas station, Percy and his two best friend arrived at their destination. They would've arrived sooner but Marco had been so shook up about what Percy's uncle had said that he tried driving as safely as possibly by going way under the speed limit, which was actually illegal and just as unsafe.

"I swear he was glaring into my soul, bro." Marco was dramatically going over what had happened in Percy's driveway before his friend finally came out. His Mexican accent was a tad heavier than normal and Percy found that as an entertaining bonus to the story.

"Aren't your windows tinted though? I doubt he was even able to see you guys." Percy insisted as he helped his friend unload the cooler from the trunk. It was heavy due to the large amounts of ice but Percy couldn't find that to complain about since it was necessary in this heat.

"Nu-uh! Your uncle looked right at me when he shook his head! He totally saw us!" Ben spoke up from the tree stump that he was currently resting himself atop with a soda in hand. Percy had thought he went to go find a place to pee and that's why he hadn't been helping them unload. He didn't know when Ben had gotten back from his potty retreat but he had a feeling it had been while ago and his friend just chose not to signal his return so he could sit and do nothing.

"Ben," Percy breathed tiredly from the combination of the work and the unyielding heat. "You weren't even the one driving. Why were you so freaked out?"

"Ben's back?" Marco walked from around his car to see his blond friend sitting lazily on top a stump. His eyes narrowed at his friend then. "Have you been sitting there this whole time?"

Ben's expression fell for a moment as he looked to Percy for help but received none. Instead he just shrugged and looked as guiltless as possible. "I've been supervising for you both. You know, in case one of you pulled a muscle or something. Someone would've had to step in."

"Pfft!" Marco scuffed and rolled his eyes. "And you would've done what exactly? Give us a massage to help relieve the pain?"

"I took a life guarding class you know!"

"That you failed because you couldn't swim the length of the pool in time!"

Ben shot up from his spot and angrily pointed a finger in Marco's direction. "You know how easily I get cramps after I eat!"

"Yeah, then another life guard in training had to jump in to save _you_!"

"Guys," Percy spoke up and stood in between them. He knew Marco was just messing around but Ben seemed to be taking everything that was being said seriously. His rounded cheeks were redder than normal and for a chubby guy he sure shot up quickly from his make shift chair.

"How about we focus on getting all this stuff up to our spot _before_ it gets any hotter, alright?" Ben was still pointing at Marco as though Percy weren't there, so he smacked his friend's hand down before moving away.

"Sí," Marco agreed and took a step towards the cooler and the rest of items they brought that were on the ground near the back of the car. "I don't want to be all sweaty when the _ladies_ arrive."

"You mean Ben's sisters"? Percy joked as he squatted next to the cooler.

Ben scrunched his eyebrows and stared at his two snickering friends. "What about my sisters?"

"Ah, I wish Ben's beautiful blonde hermanas were joining us today." Marco sighed dreamily and got a glare from Ben. Marco cackled a pushed a box full of s'more supplies into the blonds arms who made an ' _offing'_ sound when it hit his chest.

"I'm joking mi amigo. Your sisters will not be joining our little party today. I have invited very pretty other girls to partake in this special gathering of sorts."

"Of sorts?"

"What other girls?" Percy questioned as he placed the water bottles he brought from home into the cooler. The ice in it was already starting to melt and he had a feeling at one point in the day their waters would be as warm as the water in the quarry.

Marco seemed to dance with his words and avoided Percy's stare. It only made Percy more suspicious about who his Mexican best friend had secretly invited.

"Think of it as a surprise when they arrive." He maneuvered a hand from under the bag he was carrying to pat Percy on the back as he walked past.

Ben stopped by Percy's side and they both looked at one another with the same skeptical expression.

Ben licked his lips nervously and fumbled with the awkward sized box in his arms. He glanced down the path in the woods at Marco then up at Percy. "You don't think…" he stopped; unable to even voice was he was thinking aloud.

Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "If he did then I'm going to kill him. I'm literally going to kill him."

 **~0.o.0~**

The hike to the quarry that was supposed to be short and effortless had ended up being the exact opposite. Percy would've strangled Marco if he hadn't had his arms so full of supplies that he had to take over from Ben part way through the trip.

Marco was the leader of their little expedition (who appointed him that role Percy really didn't know) and assured them all that he knew the area like the back of his hand. He blabbered the entire time about all the hiking trips he'd gone on with his older brother and that his sense of direction was practically a gift.

Maybe if he'd been focusing on where they were going and not on how he once supposedly rescued a group of lost boy scouts then Percy would've believed him. It wasn't until they emerged from the bushes and found themselves face to face with Marco's jeep that the said guy was kicked to the back of line and replaced by something more reliable such as Ben's iPhone.

The app got them to where they were originally supposed to be in half the time it took Marco to make them walk in a complete circle from where they started. If the story he had been gloating about with the lost boy scouts were true then Percy imagined those poor kids were twice as lost now and probably started their own tribe wherever they were.

Oh, and the reason behind Percy having to carry what Ben had been assigned to lug? That was because their hungry blond friend had secretly been munching on the s'more supplies during their long hike (once again, Percy didn't know who appointed him that role) and now the guy had a stomach ache.

In the end it had been a long and tiring trek that really made Percy question his small group of friends.

"I can't," Ben wheezed and rolled from his sitting position to lie on his back with his limbs sprawled out. " _Breathe_."

Percy casted him a sidelong glare but didn't comment. Really? _He_ couldn't breathe? It wasn't like he had to carry several pounds of boxes (that their contents Percy still didn't know) and have the edges be poking into his ribs every step.

Marco seemed to find humor, unlike Percy, in what his friend said and laughed. He'd just finished setting up the perimeter of the fire pit with large stones before wiping the dirt off his hands on his shorts. "At least we're in the shade and don't have the sun beating down on us."

Which was true. They chose to set up camp near a ledge side of the quarry that was aligned with rows of trees from the woods that kept them protected and as cool as possible without jumping over the ledge into the water. Their sitting area was a good ten yards from the cliffs edge that gave them a great view of the large body of water and the surrounding hilltops.

Percy ignored his friends and casted his gaze out onto the surface of the water that seemed so calm. When they first arrived Marco and Ben had dropped their things and went running to the edge to see the great view for themselves while Percy opted to stand back.

He knew what the quarry looked like and didn't care much for a closer view. It was just a large body of water. There wasn't anything unique about it besides that it was man made and probably fresh water, but that was about it. His friends would most likely want to go for a swim if it got too hot and Percy would just sit on the waters edge and watch like always.

The first time Marco had learnt about Percy's intense fear of water was actually when they first met. It was at a summer camp when he was eleven and had been thrown off the docks into a pond. The water wasn't that deep and if Percy hadn't been freaking out so much then he would've realized that his feet were able to skim the slimy floor.

Over his own screams for help and the laughter of the other children, he remembered hearing someone else hollering something from a distance. When the person got closer he realized that they were yelling in what Percy now knew was Spanish. The kid looked to be around his own age but had suntanned skin and a lighter shade of hair compared to Percy's dark black.

The other kid looked furious and Percy nearly choked on his own gasping breaths when kid started pushing in the children who had tossed him in off the dock. The tanned kid leaned over and stuck out a hand that Percy latched onto like a lifeline and was pulled back out of the water.

They became good friends after that and stuck to each other's side like two peas in a pod. They ended up attending the same middle school together that autumn where they would eventually meet Ben.

"Can we eat the sandwich's now guys? I'm starving from all that walking." Ben groaned and both Percy and Marco shared a look.

"You ate half a bag of marshmallows and almost two bars of chocolate." Marco explained shamefully while collecting small twigs and leafs to start the fire. "How is it that you can still possibly be hungry?"

Ben shifted his weight on the towel that separated him from the dirt of the ground. "I'm a growing boy. I need my proper nutrients."

"Well chocolate isn't a proper nutrient amigo…" Macro mumbled and Percy stifled a laugh as he drew images in the ground with a stick.

The humor in small basecamp was soon cut short, when unexpectedly three figures emerged from the bush opposite of them.

Percy only had to look at the person standing at the head of the group for a second to understand that what he had dreaded about earlier secretly with Ben had just come true. His felt his temper flare and shot his eyes over to Marco who seemed to be having a complete different reaction to the guest.

 _Yup_ , he thought, imagining the long stick in his grasp as a spear and tossing it into the back of his best friend's head.

He was definitely going to kill the guy for this.

* * *

 **AN:**

Please don't hate me. The next chapter will be up within the week. This chapter was originally a lot longer but I wanted to separate Percy's final ignorant, carefree mortal lifestyle moments before his "awakening" per say. So I guess that kind of gives away the next chapter doesn't it?

And if you're not a fan of _OC's_ then you're not alone. Marco and Ben are just "human" Percy's friends before things start to change and Percy meets the others from the original story. Same kind of goes for Aunt Clara and Uncle Alan (but they'll be heavily mentioned because of their importance to Percy).


	4. Scorched before Rebirth

**AN:** I'm so sorry this was supposed to come out a lot sooner but traveling really messed me up. Wrote some of this chapter while sitting on the floor at the Toronto airport. Its longer than the others so tell me at the end if you prefer this or the shorter chapters. I promise the end of this will make up for the wait. Thanks.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson  & The Olympians.

* * *

 **Chapter: III**

 **Scorched before Rebirth**

* * *

The stick that Percy had been occupying his time with slipped from his fingers and fell near the side of his shoe. Ben seemed to sense the sudden change and struggled at lifting his head to see what everyone else was looking at.

Percy swallowed the knot in his throat and tightly clenched his jaw. He stiffened his posture just so slightly as to not single himself out and draw attention as he glared at one of the three guests heatedly. Unfortunately the other seemed to notice this and returned a glare just as fiercely.

"I knew I smelt loser the moment I stepped into these dirty woods. Should've known better that I'd find _you_ at the end of the trail, Percy."

"Marco…" Percy grumbled and stood up from his log. "What is _Nancy Bobofit_ doing here?" he didn't even try to hide the distaste when saying her name.

The red headed girl rolled her eyes and answered for herself. "Uh, I was invited? What kind of dimwitted question was that? Jeez you're even stupider than I thought if you couldn't have figured _that_ one out."

"Me?" Percy raised an eyebrow and ignored the others around him that were staring at their unsubtle dispute. "You're the one wearing pants when its nearly one hundred degrees outside! What? Did you forget to shave your sasquatch of hairy legs?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at that. "Yeah, well these sasquatch of legs could snap you like the tooth pick you are, numbskull!"

"Whoa there guys!" Marco quickly stepped in and stopped the enraged red head from advancing toward Percy and stomping over a frightened Ben who still lay on the ground. "How about we all take a step back and take a breather, sound good?"

Nancy darted her eyes at the Mexican teen but didn't say anything more and actually complied. She retreated to return standing in between her two friends and crossed her arms agitatedly.

"See! I can already feel the calming vibes flowing back into our little camp! I'm sure we're all going to have a great time." Marco smiled and gestured to each of the two groups. Ben had practically army crawled to Percy's side once he was saved from being crushed by Nancy's approach.

"I didn't agree to this," Percy firmly stated and ignored the glare Nancy was shooting at him. "I get enough of her freckled face in school and don't need it ruining my weekends as well."

Marco spun around and gave Percy a pleading look. Oh how Percy wouldn't have cared even if his friend had gotten to his knees and begged for his cooperation. Marco _knew_ how much he and Nancy didn't get along and still went behind his back to invite the girl to hang out with them. Why? Percy didn't really know. Marco was up to something but Percy didn't care enough to hang around and find out.

He really wished he followed his gut instinct and stayed home that morning. Or at least taken his uncle up on his offer to take the horses and that way he would've had a way to get home since he couldn't drive.

While thinking of ways to get out of the mess his friend had gotten him into (again), Percy finally noticed the two other girls that stood on either side of Nancy. He recognized the taller one almost immediately because of her stature and almost masculine appearance.

Her name was Evelyn, and was the only female on the schools once all guys wrestling team. She had short brown hair that rested above her broad, strong shoulders that would put most of guys on the teams to shame. Percy figured that Nancy kept her around because she served as some type of bodyguard. He'd hate to see someone get on the larger girls bad side outside the ring where there were no rules.

Percy tried not to flinch back when the muscled girl shot him a glare that might have suggested he'd been staring at her for too long.

 _Definitely going to stay out of her way if I want to live until graduation._

The girl standing on the right side of Nancy gave Percy pause. He didn't recognize her at all. Did she even go to the same school as them? He was sure he would've recognized her face because she was…well...quite cute actually.

 _Very cute_ , he thought.

Her skin was very pale like his and she had similar dark, black hair. Though hers was much longer and well past her slim, petite shoulders. Her eyes were such an intense shade of brown that they resembled little pools of dark chocolate.

He must've been staring for too long or have been making a weird face because their eyes met and a small pink blush blossomed on her pastel cheeks.

Percy awkwardly swallowed and stuck his hands into his pockets as he looked away. _Real smooth Percy_ , he scolded himself.

"You're not going to bail Percy, are you?" He snapped out of it when Marco was suddenly at his side and mumbling lowly to him, his light brown eyes still pleading with him to stay.

Moments ago Percy was one hundred percent ready to start walking in the direction that would lead him back to the car, but he wasn't so convinced on that idea now. He looked back at Marco and studied his expression. He would stay if he got an explanation from his friend. He deserved that much after being led into this trap.

"Tell me what's really going on and I'll consider it. Why did you bother inviting Nancy here? I thought we both agreed on hating her for making our lives at school a living hell?" He looked back at the three girls, who were talking quietly amongst themselves.

"I know but," Marco sighed in confliction and stole a glance at the group of girls as well. Percy noticed that his eyes lingered on Nancy and the corners of lips fought to turn up ever so slightly.

A sudden disgusting thought came barreling into Percy's mind right then that he had trouble controlling the sour look it morphed his face into. He shook his head in attempt to clear it and held up a hand. "Wait a second. You don't _like_ Nancy, do you? Because that would be…"

He shook his head again. There was just not way that his best friend could have a crush on their worst enemy. They've been at odds with the red headed girl ever since middle school and never once found a mutual agreement on anything. The girl was just down right witchy with a capital _W_.

Marco's cheeks just got a little bit darker after that and Percy almost reeled back in shock. "Dude…"

"It's not like I asked for this! I just can't help it!" Marco hissed and grabbed his friends elbow when he looked like he was nearly about to pass out. "You're not goin' tell her, right?"

"What?" Percy's head was spinning. "You can't help it? Of course you can help it! Just stop liking her! She has tons of flaws to choose from to help you out!"

"I agree with, Percy." Ben decided then to speak up and stop cowering quietly behind them. "I'm not so comfortable with this. I mean, what if she torments us even more after she finds out?"

"She's not going to find out." Marco stated.

"Because you're going give up on her." Percy added and his friend frowned.

"Listen," Marco slung his arms around Ben and Percy's neck to bring them into a little huddle. "Just leave Nancy to me. If she finds out and rejects me-"

"-By taking your life."

Marco frowned at Percy. "I'll take the beating and put up with whatever she throws my way in school. But maybe since we're not in school she'll be a little less _feisty_ ," He smiled elatedly at the word while Ben and Percy made matching disgusted faces.

"She'll get to know me on a more personal level. I just want a chance at this, guys. Please work with me just this once. I swear not to bring you down when I fall."

"Fine," Percy removed his friend's arm and stood back. "But if she gets that MMA fighter of a friend to throw you off the cliff," he pointed at Evelyn from over his shoulder, "don't expect me or Ben to go diving in after you."

Marco looked so relived that Percy took a step back in case his friend decided to give him a kiss on the check. Wouldn't have been the first time that happened.

"Are you boys done with your gossip huddle yet? We didn't come all this way just to stare at the back of your heads."

Percy shot Marco a look that suggested he was crazy but his friend just shrugged it off and spun around to re-group with the girls.

"We were just discussing seating agreements," He started to say till Nancy rudely cut in.

"Dib's on not being next to Percy."

Percy rolled his eyes and mumbled lowly, "Likewise."

"I'll sit next to you, Percy." Percy looked down at Ben who grinned. Ben was either trying to be a good friend or realized that being near him meant being away from Nancy too. Either way Percy couldn't find himself to be angry with him.

"We can sit next to each other, Nancy." Marco offered and tried taking her hand only to have it loudly smacked and send him flinching back.

"Why would I want to sit next to you?" She huffed and either ignored or didn't notice the hurt look on his face. "And what's so fun about sitting around a fire pit during the day? It's hot as Hades out here, so why not just go for a swim? I didn't come here just to melt."

"Witches can only be melted by water." Percy muttered lowly but apparently not low enough since Nancy snapped her head in his direction. He would've returned her glare but stopped short when he noticed the small smile on the new girls face.

Did he do that? Had she actually found something he said funny?

Anger for Nancy melted away as his attention went elsewhere. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who enjoyed his jokes cracked at Nancy. Maybe there was more to this new girl than just another one of Nancy's annoying sidekicks. He'd very much like to get to know her and find out why she actually bothered coming all the way out here.

"Swimming it is!" Marco loudly exclaimed before another argument could start. "You girls have swimsuits, right?"

"Of course we do, dumby. You think we were planning on skinny dipping?" Nancy mocked as she started to remove her tank top along with Evelyn.

Percy rolled his eyes and smacked Marco on the side of the head when his eyes lingered just a little too long than what was appropriate for a guy to stare at an undressing lady, if staring was even appropriate to begin with. At least Ben had the decency to look away.

"What about your friend?"

Percy turned to see whom Marco was speaking about and found his eyes landing the new girl who had remained quiet this entire time. She hadn't bothered to remove any articles of clothing and actually looked quite shy about having all the attention suddenly placed on her.

"Kaia doesn't know how to swim or something like that." Nancy waved her off and tossed her shirt and pants into a pile by a tree to her right. "Isn't that right?"

"I am not the strongest swimmer and prefer to just watch others. I will be content watching you all from up here."

Her voce was so soft, so sweet and had a small accent that Percy couldn't quite pinpoint. By her features and pronunciation he assumed she was from one of the Asian countries but didn't know enough about other cultures or traits to know respectively which one.

"I don't like to swim either." Percy spoke up without really thinking. All eyes went from Kaia to him and he grinned at the look she gave him. "So I guess we can hang out while everyone else goes in the water."

On her way to the ledge side that was only a short drop into the water, Nancy paused near Percy and gave an amused short laugh. "Don't even think about hitting on the new girl, moron. It'd be a shame if she contracted some of your idiocy and became an outcast like you for the rest of the school year."

Percy just gave her an unimpressed look but didn't comment.

"What?" she shrugged and slung her towel over her freckled shoulder. "I'm just looking out for her is all? It's what we girls do." With that she strutted off while Percy held himself back from sticking his foot out and sending her falling face first into the dirt. She'd done it countless times to him in gym class and he'd been itching for some type of revenge, but he resisted for his friend's sake.

"Thanks for not lashing out, bro." The guy who Percy had just been thinking about walked up. He stopped at his side as they both stared at the back of Nancy and Evelyn who were putting their hair into ponytails.

Percy sighed and looked at his friend who seemed captivated with the sight of Nancy struggling to comb her fingers through her frizzy red hair. Percy honestly didn't see the appeal there what so ever.

He put a hand on Marco's bare shoulder and shook it good-naturedly. "Just try not to freak out too much when she starts to dissolve once she gets in, pal."

Marco laughed regardless that the joke was directed at his crush. "Hey, if you hear _'I'm melting!'_ then throw me a bucket, will ya?"

"I'll see if we have any extra space in the cooler for her for the ride back."

Marco shook his head but smiled at his friend. "Always thinking ahead amigo! I like it!"

Percy watched as his best friend spun around and sprinted past the two girls then leapt recklessly off the side of the cliff with an outlandish yell. They all stood there and listened for a whole five seconds until his wild cries ceased once he splashed into the water below

The girls made irritated expressions at his childish behavior but soon followed his lead and held hands before taking the plunge themselves. Just before he heard them make contact with the water, Percy swore he caught the sound of what appeared to be Marco screaming. It was cut off though when the girls finally made contact with the water and an extra large splash echoed the area. He had an idea of what happened and had a feeling his friend would be in need of some ice for his head once he climbed back up.

Percy was slightly surprised when he turned back around and found Ben still standing there with his shirt and jean shorts on. He glanced over his shorter friends shoulder and saw the new girl, kaia, hovering near the fire pit as if she were inspecting it. He wouldn't be surprised if she pointed out it wasn't up to park safety fire regulations standards. Marco had been the one to set it up anyways.

He looked back to Ben and tried to keep the slight strain out of his voice when he asked him why he wasn't jumping over the cliff like a lunatic too. He never held back before when it was just Marco and him, so why now? Could it perhaps be because they were in the presence of girls?

"I-I think I'll remain up here with you, Percy. The water doesn't look like that much fun anyways," as if to prove his point wrong, echo's of laughter from the water reverberated around them. Ben shot his eyes up towards the noise before lowering them back down.

"Ben," Percy put both hands on his friend's shoulders and made him look at him in the eyes. "Don't let Nancy and her friend intimidate you. If you want to swim then go swim. I know you're not holding back for my sake."

"I don't know, man. Marco acts all funny around Nancy and he won't be hanging out with me. What am I supposed to do?"

"Having Nancy focus on him means one less thing for you to worry about. Just," Percy paused as he tried to think of the other girls name again. "Hang out with that Evelyn girl. She seems…nice."

Ben's eyes got wide at them. "Are you kidding? She scares me more than those jerks on the football team! She'll hammer me!"

"I'm sure she's not _that_ bad."

"She's in my gym class, not yours! I know what she's capable of and it's not pretty!"

Percy impatiently looked back at Kaia who had happened to look up at the same time and smiled. Unable to help himself Percy gave a small smile back that didn't pass Ben's notice.

"What a second…" Ben said slowly and turned his head towards the new girl then back to him. "You want to hang out with that new girl, don't you?"

The assumption made Percy drop his hands from his friend's shoulders and stand back. Is that the reason why he wanted Ben to leave so urgently? It hadn't occurred to Percy that maybe he wanted to get to know the girl on a more personal level and Ben was getting in the way of that. He'd spoken to girls plenty of times in school but he never really cared much to wanting to be alone with them, so why was she different?

Was it because she was new and he had a somewhat fresh start at meeting someone where rumors at school couldn't tarnish his name? Or was it the openly expressed detail that she shared about her not liking water? _Not knowing how to swim_ , he corrected his thoughts. Just because she didn't know how to swim didn't mean she hated the water.

"Percy!"

"Yes! I mean _no!_ Just don't shout?!" he hissed and resisted from covering his friends downturned mouth.

"Great! Marco likes Nancy and now my only other friend here likes the new girl! What's even her name? Korra or something like that?"

Percy bit his tongue and checked to see if the girl sitting on a log just eight feet from them heard. "It's _Kaia_." He corrected softly but quickly continued when it looked like Ben was about to say the name aloud.

"And I don't have a _crush_ on her either. I just want to get to know her."

Ben sputtered at that and threw up his arms. Just when Percy thought Ben was going to start arguing again, the other instead started kicking off his shoes and fumbling with the buckle on his shorts.

"You're getting in?" Percy asked in relief and slight surprise.

"Better than hanging around here and being a third wheel, so yeah, I'm getting in." he pulled the bottom edge of his shirt up and Percy helped when it got stuck over his head. He dropped it to where his shorts were discarded and gave Percy an annoyed look.

"You owe me for this. You and Marco _both_."

"Who knows?" Percy grinned amusingly as he spoke. "Maybe Evelyn will end up falling for you?"

"More like falling _on_ me."

Percy shook his head as Ben continued to grumble curses and unrealistic scenarios under his breath while he walked to the ledge side. He turned and gave one last pitiful look at Percy before jumping off to join the others. He was somewhat curious to check and see what they all were doing but instead he turned around and walked back towards the little campsite.

He grabbed two waters from the cooler off to the right before approaching the log on which Kaia quietly sat. Percy stared at the wooden stump that was near hers and planned on sitting there in case she didn't want him on the same log, but she surprised him by patting the empty spot right next to her.

When he finally sat down he made sure to keep about foot from her, just in case she was one of those girls who didn't like sharing elbowroom or something like that. Nancy would yell at him if he even _breathed_ in her generally direction.

"Water?" he offered the plastic bottle out to her and she smiled before taking it and saying a quiet thank you.

"So your name's Kaia, right? At least that's what Nancy had said earlier." he took a long sip of his water and watched her as he drank.

"Yes, but my full first name is Mai-Kaia. Kaia is just what my close friends call me."

Percy quickly stopped drinking and wiped his lips. "Oh, I'm sorry! I-I didn't know. I can just call you Mai-Kaia…"

She laughed at that and Percy smiled along hoping it was a good sign. He also couldn't help but think she had the cutest soft laughter. It helped make his smile more genuine.

"I did not mean it like that. You can call me Kaia since I now consider you a friend."

Percy felt his cheeks heat up a little at that.

"And your name is Percy, yes? Do you go by anything else?" she pulled her knees up and crossed her arms around them, her head tilted in his direction.

"Just Percy, though, my aunt and uncle sometimes call me Perse, which sounds a lot like _purse_ to people who don't know my real name. They try not to do it too much in public now." he couldn't help but think about his uncle and how he'd tease him as a kid whenever they went with Aunt Clara into the _purse_ and handbag section. His uncle always got a kick out of that.

"But that's not your _full_ name, is it?" she inquired and Percy stared at her for a moment until he realized what she was referring to.

"Uh, not really." He fiddled with the lid on his bottle, thinking about how much he hated having to awkwardly explain his full first name. Why couldn't it have been normal like everyone else his age? Heck, why couldn't he have an English one for that matter?

"My full name is Perseus."

"You're Greek?" her chocolate eyes lit up, as her interest seemed to enhance.

This was the part Percy hated the most; having to play down his name and see the disappointment on their faces when they realized he wasn't some cool foreign fellow or had any special relations.

"Nope." He popped his lips and turned to look at the unlit fire pit his friend built. He didn't want to see the let down look on her face when he told her. "Just an ordinary guy with an over pompous name."

She was silent at that and Percy couldn't help but to sneak a peak at her from the corner of his eyes. He was surprised to find that she didn't look as discouraged like he thought she would've. Instead she almost looked thoughtful. About what, Percy had no clue. It did increase his interest in the girl just a little more though.

"What about you?" he couldn't help but to ask since it was only fair. "Does your name mean anything?"

About your culture or where you're from, he wanted to ask but decided to leave the question open and let her fill in all the blanks.

She seemed to hesitant for a moment and looked towards the fire pit before turning back. The pinkish hue in her cheeks died down and her eyes lost their comfortable warmth. Percy was about to speak up and try rephrasing the question in case it came out wrong but she responded before he could.

"It was a name given to me by my mother. It is common where I am from."

"Which is?"

Another hesitation. "Japan."

"Ah," Percy nodded; glad to know a little more about her past which was probably guessable to some. "That's pretty cool. Never met anyone from Japan before. Not too many foreigners at my school, so its always cool to meant someone new from somewhere totally different than here."

"I just moved here recently and have yet to attend a full day of classes. I have toured the school and met my instructors, but that it all."

Percy reached for his water bottle and started unscrewing the cap. "So how did you meet Nancy then? Must've been quite the encounter."

She grinned at that and shook her head as if she were recalling the memory. "She was the one assigned to giving me the school tour. This is our first time spending time together outside of school. She invited me with her here today. I take it, from what I've collected, you two do not get along adequately?"

Percy almost coughed up his water as Kaia watched him humorously. "That's the biggest understatement of the year," he cleaned off his mouth and shook his head. "Archenemies would be a better word for us."

"And why is that? Your other companion doesn't seem to think the same."

 _That traitor_ , Percy thought. Marco was just having a phase and would soon see the error of his ways and give up his ridiculous chase for her. One day in the future they will all look back on this day and have a good laugh. It was only a matter of time before the sense got knocked into him, even if Nancy were the one to deliver the painful blow.

"Marco is just confused. He claims she's feisty or something weird like that. He'll be over her by the end of next week I bet. Two weeks at most." He hoped.

"What if he really likes her and she returns his feelings? Would you support your friend then?"

Her question gave him pause. It was an odd question to get from someone he just met, but he couldn't deny that it was a good one. Would he support his best friend if he started dating Nancy Bobofit? The thought of that alone made him shiver and that should've been enough of an answer.

Percy felt Kaia's lingering stare on the side of his head as he continued to ponder it over. Girls usually liked when guys supported relationships, right? Would be saying yes be the answer she wanted to hear? Could he make his response sound truthful even if he wasn't?

"I'm sorry," she abruptly spoke up in an apologetic tone. "I did not mean to pyre or question your loyalties to your friends."

"It's fine," Percy insisted with a somewhat deflated voice. He still couldn't come up with an answer to her question and that bothered him. What if Marco asked the same thing? What would he say then? "I just haven't thought about it going that far I suppose. I just hope Marco knows what he's getting himself into."

Kaia was silent and Percy sensed that she still felt bad for the question that she voiced earlier. She was looking out into the forest with her chin resting on her arms that were crossed on her knees. Percy couldn't help but to stare in their shared silence for a little longer before speaking again.

"Why don't you go in the water?" he asked in a curious but polite tone. He watched as her eyes flickered toward him then away again. "Do you really not know how to swim like Nancy had said or is it something else?"

 _Are you afraid like I am?_ He shamefully thought.

"Water is not my calling." she shrugged. "Never learned how and do not care much for doing so in the future. I prefer my feet on solid ground where it is not always shifting and out of my control. Land is predictable where water is not."

Percy nodded as he could find everything she said agreeable. It made sense and he would have to remember that in the future when someone else asked him. That excuse sounded a heck lot better than what he's been blabbering about for the past sixteen years of his life.

"What is keeping you here and not out there with your friends? Why do you stay?"

Obviously he couldn't use her excuse now since he was speaking to _her_. It looked like he would just have to be honest. It was better to start out friendships that way after all.

"It's kind of a touchy subject," He started to say and watched her face drop guiltily and he shook his head at her. "but I don't plan on going into the specifics, so don't worry about."

She nodded and remained silent, her face still slightly apprehensive. Percy sighed and decided to just carry on. "Ever since I could remember I've always hated going in the water. My Aunt Clara even told me stories about how I would scream and cry when she'd try to bathe me in the tub as an infant," he paused at that, wondering if perhaps he said something too personal and embarrassing. He looked at Kaia but she didn't seem at all phased so he continued.

"I tried over coming my fears as I grew older, but just staring into the water and not quite knowing what lurked below the surface terrified me. Going to the beach was definitely crossed out of our list of family vacations." He smiled as he remembered his aunt and uncle insisting that didn't like the beach all that much anyways. "Eventually I got the nerve up to go near ponds and quarry's like this one here, but I still prefer not to go in."

"You'd probably laugh at the story of how me and Marco met," Percy grinned and she did also. "I practically praised him like he saved my life or something back then."

"He saved you?" she inquired softly and he nodded.

"Not _literally_ , but to me it felt like it at the time."

It was quiet for a moment before she responded after some thought.

"It is odd that your fear for water transpired when you were just an infant, an age where you possibly could not have understood the substance or its principle. Why do you think that is so? I find it illogical." she stated and looked him straight in the eyes.

Percy swallowed and looked away, her words hitting a cord in him that hadn't been plucked in years. It unnerved him that she had been able to ask all the questions that he had no answers for. She caught on quick and he felt like she was analyzing everything about him for some reason. Why did she care? They had just met but the looks she gave Percy made it seem like he wasn't what she had expected. It was like his responses were the not ones she had been planning and he was throwing her off.

"I-I don't know?" he honestly didn't know what to tell this girl anymore. His answers apparently weren't adding up to her expectations. "It could be nightmares, some type of mishap, bad bed time stories before my birth parents laid me to sleep maybe? Who knows what it is?"

Hey eyes zeroed in on him at that. "Birth parents? What happen-"

"They died." He cut her off in tone that he may come to think of as rude later. His patience was running low and his polite one on one conversation with her was really not going in the direction that he had been hoping for.

She was quiet after that and Percy watched without turning his head as she toyed with her unopened bottle of water. He had finished off his and was almost about to ask if he could have hers until something hard and wet smacked him on the back of his head.

"Opps," an unapologetic and annoying voice said from behind.

Percy knew what he'd find if he turned around but he did so anyways as if he wouldn't. "Ah, Nancy," he said curtly. "Glad to see that you didn't melt." His eyes fell to the wet orange towel in her hand and he discovered what it was that made contact with his head.

She whipped the towel around in fast circles like she was twirling it up for something and glared. "Maybe I should hit you again and that'd teach you to be a little nicer?"

"Highly doubt it, but you could always try." he shifted his sitting position on the log in case she did smack him again and he'd grab it. He considered hitting her with it in return but the image of him chasing her around trying to smack her with a wet towel didn't seem too…appealing.

"Hey, hey," Marco marched up and snatched her coiled up towel before she had the chance to let it spring into Percy's face. "I thought we agreed on no more arguing kids."

"Kids?" Percy asked and gave Marco a weird look.

"It's what you both act like it!"

"Well she's the one who always starts it."

Marco sighed as he dried his hair off. "You're only proving my point, Percy."

Marco then noticed Kaia sitting silently next to his friend and he gave Percy a questioning stare like asking what happened. Percy didn't look at Kaia since it would've been too obvious so he just shook his head for his friend to get the message. The unsaid message got through and Marco nodded before walking over to go find his clothes.

Percy turned back around but didn't say anything to Kaia who seemed to have her attention trained elsewhere. She was back to staring into the woods and Percy couldn't help but get the feeling like she wanted to leave. He couldn't blame her since he felt the same.

 **~0.o.0~**

Every hour that the sun dropped a little further into the sky it made the environment outside feel that much more comfortable. The bugs that resided within the bark of trees or buried within the cool soil started to climb free and let their presence be heard within the adjoining forest.

After the dip into the quarry earlier in the day, the group had spent the rest of their afternoon with intense competitions of two-hand touch football and cornhole. When Nancy declared herself team leader of the girls group, Marco quickly elected himself leader of the guys. He figured if he were going to win over the heart of someone so dominating and feisty (his words not Percy's), then he would have to meet with her outbreaks head on.

One too many times Nancy _accidently_ shoved Percy a little too hard in the two-hand touch football match resulting in Marco doing the same to her but in a disturbing to watch playful manner. It usually ended with her shoving Marco to the ground and wrestling him like a cowboy would do to a young calf in a rodeo show, which would've impressed Percy if he weren't terrified for his friend's life. It had been Evelyn that would step in to break the two up after Marco let out some colorfully laced girly screams.

Halfway through the cornhole match Ben over threw the beanbag and ended up smacking Evelyn directly in the face with it. Percy swore he saw steam coming out of the girl's ears right before she went barreling after poor Ben who disappeared into the woods. Evelyn reappeared about thirty minutes later without Ben and Percy worried that they were going to find his broken body hanging from a tree on their walk back. They were all reassured almost an hour later when Percy found Ben secretly munching on the sandwiches away from the group hangout area. He had refused to say what had happened but Percy assumed it wasn't that bad since the blond obviously still had his appetite.

Throughout the day of games and tricks, Percy kept finding his eyes wandering over to Kaia who did her best to keep up with the high energy level of the group. Her actions were hesitant and unsure while she kept glancing to others as if to make sure she was following along with them.

Tiredly Nancy had to keep explaining to her the rules of each game because apparently Kaia had never played them before. It surprised Percy of the level of patience Nancy held the entire time while doing so. It could've been because she wanted Kaia to remain her friend since Nancy had so few, or that Kaia was new to the country and she sympathized with her. Percy wagered it had to be the first one.

Now Percy and the others sat wearily on the logs that encircled the small fire that they had going. Marco had tried sitting next to Nancy but the girl cracked her knuckles in warning before he even had the chance to squat down next to her. Kaia and Evelyn sat on either side of her while Ben and Marco flanked next to Percy.

It was the quietest that it had been all day without someone shouting at one another or Nancy and Marco having bragging contest. By the look on Kaia and Evelyn's faces it seemed they were just as tired of Nancy's actions as he and Ben were of Marco's. He really hoped that his best friend learned his lesson from all of this and gave up his silly pursuit. Percy didn't think he had energy or willpower to put up with another day similar to what he just went through.

There was nothing he wanted more at that moment then to go home and just collapse into his bed. Percy noticed that the sun was just about ready to descend further and soon be hidden away by the nearby hilltops. He had been so busy all day that he forgot to text his aunt and inform her that he and the guys were alright. She would also be wondering what time he would be retuning home. She insisted before sunset but that would be impossible if they didn't pack up and leave that very second.

"Hey, Marco," Percy nudged his friend who had at long last slipped his gaze away from Nancy. "We really should be getting going soon. I promised my aunt I'd be back before dark and I don't want to worry her."

"As much as I don't want to leave," he glanced back at Nancy and Percy had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "My old man won't like it if I'm out driving in the dark. Says it makes me drive too fast or somethin' like that."

"I doubt that'll be the problem if you drive like you did on our way here." Percy grinned when it seemed his friend didn't seem to understand.

"I thought I did a great job getting us here? Wait… is this about how I parked at your place? I swear I'm better than that and you know it. Please tell your uncle-"

Percy just waved him off before he went on a rant. "It's nothing to worry about, man. And don't worry about my uncle; he's critical on just about everything. You'd believe me if you heard the lectures I used to get about how I made up my bed as a kid."

Marco shook his head and looked back into the fire. "I don't know how you do it, Percy. Your uncle is one strict hombre. I admire you, bro."

"He's not that bad. He just likes to step it up because he knows it frightens you and Ben."

Marco scuffed at that. "Well it's working." he said then dusted off his hands and stood up. "I'll start packing the foods."

Percy grinned at his friend who knocked him lightly on the head with the box of graham crackers as he passed. He looked on to Ben who was half asleep on the log next to him. He inwardly smiled at the thought of getting Evelyn to carry his friend back to the car if he fell asleep. Out of all of them he knew only she had the muscle strength for that kind of challenge.

Past the flames Percy's eyes met with Nancy's briefly before the red head turned her glower elsewhere. He next looked to Evelyn to amusingly discover that she was watching Ben as he came in and out of a sleep like trance. When she noticed his stare she looked away and Percy couldn't remember if her face had always been that shade of red or if it was just the lighting from the fire.

He wasn't all that surprised when he turned to Kaia and found that she was already watching him. Unlike the rest of the group she didn't look as tired or beat from the day of activities like the rest of them. When he thought back on it he realized she hadn't dropped a bead of sweat like the rest of them. Even now with her close proximity to the fire she didn't seem bothered.

Percy wished he had her stamina. He couldn't even count how many bottles of water he practically inhaled throughout the day. At one point he swore he was going to pass out if he didn't escape back into the safety of the shade.

Percy was pulled from his thoughts when the expression on Kaia's face dropped like someone had dropped a cold bucket of water over her head. Her eyes widened in fear of something that clearly was beyond him and out of his view.

The gut-wrenching feeling in his stomach exploded and Percy felt a chill go down his spine as he watched the color continue to drain from her face. He stiffened for a moment and was too scared to turn around and see what lurked behind him that made the campsite go still. When both Nancy and Evelyn's expressions matched that of Kaia's, he knew it was something too serious for him to _not_ turn around.

Percy whipped around in time to see Marco suddenly take on a defensive stance. He felt the log shake as Ben shot up from his spot. He meant to do the same but the chilling sensation in Percy's chest made his limbs freeze in suspense. He was completely immobile at that moment except for the rapid beating of his heart.

Along the obscure edges of the tree line that was a yard from their fire and set up, two dark figures hovered in the bush. Percy couldn't make out their exact size but they seemed massive compared to the thick trees they loitered by.

His gut instinct was telling him to run. His heart hammered so hard against his chest that he was sure it was causing his entire body to tremor with each rapid pump.

He wasn't quite sure of what happened next or how, but there was an explosion of heat from behind that scorched his back then illuminated the entire area to the point he was blinded. He heard a scream – several – fill the area around him in that moment of pure white blinding haze.

The air that filled his lungs when he breathed back in burned and he felt like he was suffocating. There was a roar somewhere close, then a crash that shook the ground beneath him. If he weren't already on his knees from the intense pain then he was positive it would've sent him tumbling uncontrollably.

The pain intensified around him before he heard a high pitch ringing noise and everything slowed down. He rolled onto his side when a wave nausea crashed into him. He was out before he could even heave.

 **~0.o.0~**

" _-rcy!"_

Percy breathed out slowly, coughing when he was forced to inhale the polluted air back in. He lay on his side, his cheek pressed up against the scorched earth floor. His eyelashes fluttered and fought against the dirt and burnt flakes that coated the air.

" _-ercy! Where are you?!"_

When his mind started to reconnect with his limbs, he twisted his injured body in order to lie on his back, only regretting it immediately when the burnt earth scorned his exposed skin. He opened his mouth and released a silent scream, arching upwards in his pain. He retuned to lay on his side and cautiously stretched a hand to feel at his back. A sharp gasp escaped his lips when it made contact with peeling skin causing his fingers to recoil.

His blurry gaze focused on the unrecognizable lopsided world in front of him. Everything was a glowing haze of oranges and bright unwelcoming yellows. He squinted when their light intensified and brought upon an explosive wave of heat.

 _What's going on?_

He stared up at the glowing world around him and waited until everything came into focus. His breathing picked up when he realized what was the cause of the bright lights and unyielding warmth. Flames danced and coated on just about everything that was once green and lush. Everything was either dead or in the process of dying.

The forest was on fire.

Panic was the next emotion that started to sink in as Percy fought to find the strength to lift himself onto his hand and knees. His palms ached against the seared forest floor but he ignored it and heaved himself to stand on his feet. His right leg trembled under the weight so he leaned and put more pressure on his left in case it chose to gave out.

His ears filled with the roar of the flames and splintering cracks of once mighty trees submitting to the overwhelming ferocity of the inferno. The ground seemed to shake each time he heard a sharp crack then a sudden distanced thud.

When did this happen? What had happened that led to all this chaos?

" _Percy!"_

Percy's heart thumped at the sound of his name being hollered over the blazing sound of burning decay. In that moment he remembered that he had not been alone. He had been with his friends before it all went to hell. Marco…Ben…

When he opened his mouth to reply, he shuddered at the intense amount of smoke that coated the air and filled his lungs. He leaned over and coughed shakily to clear it.

"M-Marco! Ben!" he yelled into the destruction around him, turning and facing all sides to hear where a response might be heard.

"Percy! This way! Yeah, over here! Percy!"

The teen turned and squinted into a blaze that died down just enough to see his two friends on the other side. Relief flooded through him until he noticed that Ben was half thrown over Marco's shoulder and wasn't moving. Percy gulped and instinctively took a step closer.

Marco yelled over the loud noises before Percy could ask. "We're fine! But you need to get out of there! Look for another way around!" he threw his free arm in a waving motion like he wanted him to start running and hurry up. Percy looked at the fire coated trees and wondered just how long he had before one of them snapped and brought the rest down, trapping him in or landing right on him.

"-ere the others are!?"

Percy tore his eyes from the trees and looked back at his friend who seemed to have trouble holding Ben up. Percy knew there was no way Marco would make it out of here in time if he had to carry their knocked out blond friend around. He was just too heavy and Marco looked visibly exhausted and in pain.

"What!?" Percy yelled back in question.

"The girls! Have you seen the girls!?"

For the second time after Percy had awoken up to this nightmare he felt his stomach drop. There were others besides just him, Marco and Ben. He closed his eyes and tried to think of the names of the others but he kept coming up blank. There was just too much going on for his brain to recall the names or faces of the supposed girls.

"No!" he sent back and Marco's face fell at the response.

"There still might be time! Hurry and find another way around! I'll wait for you here!"

Was he crazy? The forest around them was in flames and time was running out to make an escape without gaining more injuries than what they already had. If Marco had found a path out of here then he had to take it. Waiting on him wasn't an option.

"You and Ben need to go! NOW! Don't wait on me!" Percy held up a hand when a flame nearby got too warm and the heat burned the air around his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you!"

A tree crashed close by and both boys flinched back and stared in mild terror. Percy ground his teeth and glared at Marco through the half fallen tree and flames that separated them.

"You don't have a choice! Get Ben out of here! His life depends on you getting you both out of here in time! Save him, Marco!" he screamed and the mixed emotions on Marco's face said it all. He was torn between two loyalties to two friends. In order to save one friend he would have to leave the other behind.

"GO!"

"If you don't come out then I'm coming back in to find you! I swear it!" Marco hollered in scorn and sorrow before Percy lost him in the flames as his two best friends limped away.

The feeling of being left alone and possibly to die didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. If being along meant his two best friends had a chance at getting to safety and getting some medical help then he was alright with it.

Percy wobbled when he turned to scan the area around him. The smoke and heat in the air made it near impossible to see what was ten feet in front of him. He limped onwards on an open path and made sure to not stray too close to the burning bush in case it suddenly exploded from the heat.

He fell onto his knees when his one stable foot knocked into the corner of something hard that sent him tumbling forward. His groaned when his face hit the dirt and tiny pointed rocks scratched his cheeks. He made sure not to lie on his back when he turned around and carefully sat back up. When he looked to his feet to see what he tripped over he discovered that it was the remains of their cooler. Its blue paint was peeled back and the fire warped the plastic shape of it, but he was positive of what it used to be.

If he was near the cooler than that meant he was back at their little campsite where it had all began. He looked around the area for any signs of the girls that Marco had spoken of but he found none. Nothing was left except for the one item that survived the blast.

Shockingly, Percy managed to stand again. The smoke here wasn't as thick compared to where he stood and spoke to Marco moments ago. It made it a little easier to breathe despite the burn of each labored breath.

Percy was about to continue moving on in search of a pathway that would lead him to safety until he noticed something off amongst the flames. Instead of glowing orange or yellow like everything else, it stood alone as a small, solid black form that didn't seem affected by what was going on.

In confusion Percy took a step closer to the strange sight. Too short to be a tree but too tall to be a bush or stump. What could it be?

In the midst of his bewilderment he failed to notice the towering blazed tree that slumped directly in front of him. There was a loud, sharp crack before the heated air blew at his tattered shirt remains and frizzed hair. He watched in shock then horror as the tree filled his line of sight and thundered to the space just feet in front of him. There was a building silence before it exploded and the tree splintered out and threw Percy clean off his feet and into the air.

He closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms as he soared backwards through the air. There was a moment when the heat was too great before it melted away and Percy felt the space around him go cool. The wind rushed in his ears as he reopened his eyes and saw the night sky overhead instead of flames and decay.

In that moment he felt weightless and stared at the stars thinking how beautiful they were. He was still in so much pain but the sight gave him peace. When they started to get further from his vision he almost tried reaching up for them. His fingers twitched in attempt before a new sensation literally washed over him.

His back smacked into something so hard that when he opened his mouth to scream he found it filled with water.

The quarry.

The starry night sky muddled through the waters surface as Percy tried to cling onto their light. His limbs felt nothing like that did moments ago. Cold tendrils that soothed his wounds and chilled him to the bone replaced the flames that once licked at his skin. He shivered, panicking as he realized where he had landed.

He arms and legs felt heavy and no command from his brain could get them to respond. He gasped, bubbles escaping his lips and teasingly floating up and away. He was sinking. The water was getter colder and darker. He watched in horror as the moon and stars were soon swallowed whole.

Percy was sure he was going to drown and die, but even in his fleeting moments he thought of others. He thought of Marco and Ben, and how he hoped they would make it out ok. He thought of his aunt and uncle and how they were to react once given the news. He didn't want to leave any of them. Not yet.

With his friends and family being the last sane thoughts to course through his mind, Percy summoned the last of his strength and shot his arm upwards, reaching towards the surface. He poured every ounce of love and grief at having to leave them behind and sent it to the surface in hopes that wherever they were, they would feel it.

He watched the final trail of bubbles that contained the last of his breath leak past his lips float through his fingers. His vision faded before he could see them soar any further.

 **~0.o.0~**

A ripple so soft, so delicate dipped innocently into the ocean. The single feather of a light seabird's couldn't have touched the oceans surface any gentler if it had tried. The ripple was so small that it wouldn't have left the hint of a wrinkle in the water for the eyesight of any mortal to grasp, but it wasn't for their eyes to see anyway.

For a ripple so insignificant it traveled further than imaginable.

Somewhere far, far away near the islands that made up and surrounded the once powerful Greece, a God sat on his great throne in the solitude that came along with the eerie silence of harboring in deep sea.

The water around the God quivered and dipped as the soft ripple from a great distance met his senses. His eyes snapped open as a name he hadn't dared to forget but pained to think of flooded his mind. It caused his entire divine being to shake in emotion that would surely have an effect on all stretches of the world's seas.

The name he uttered from his mouth came out clumsily, having not been spoken in so long in order to conceal tormented recollections. The name was said with so much meaning, sorrow, and pent-up love that even the God almost hadn't recognized his voice at the mention of it. He couldn't help the small upward curl of his lips after saying it.

" _Perseus."_

* * *

 **AN:**

Thanks for reading, following and reviewing. Means a lot to me :)


End file.
